Just a Dream
by Labores Solis
Summary: Ever wondered if everything was just a dream? Why isn’t Usagi the Moon Princess anymore? Let alone Sailor Moon? Why is she stuck with being Sailor Cosmos? How come the silver crystal misinterpreted a simple thought? Read on to find out!


_**Lunar's Note:**_ Just to warn you all, I tend to write some words in Japanese in order for it to fit the story better, so I am sorry if that sometimes is a pet peeve for some of you. Also, this story may take a while to update since I have some other stories to update. But I will try to update as fast as I can, but not at the point where the chapters seem rushed.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Just a Dream:**_ Ever wondered if everything was just a dream? Why isn't Usagi the Moon Princess anymore? Let alone Sailor Moon? Why is she stuck with being Sailor Cosmos? How come the silver crystal misinterpreted a simple thought? Read on to find out!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon, SM belongs to its rightful owner.  
"………" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Just a Dream**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
Prologue of Just a Dream  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_It is over Chaos! There is no one else, just you and me! We will finally know who is the greatest of them all!" Cosmos in all her glory shouted out. Her eyes held hurt and sadness in them of the lost of her fellow sailor senshi._

_Chaos laughed, allowing a sword to appear in his right hand as Cosmos quickly summoned the Artemis sword, a sword only used by her fellow love senshi, Venus_

"_Ha! You are merely a pathetic moon brat who always ceases to take apart my plans!" Chaos bellowed out while laughing._

"_And I'm damn proud of it!" Cosmos shouted heading straight for Chaos with her sword raised high._

_Chaos continued laughing at the pitiful attempts of Cosmos trying to strike him with her sword._

_Seeing an opening on her left side, he quickly summoned up some energy and released it at her causing her to yell out in pain and to fly into a nearby broken structure._

_Chaos swiftly stalked towards Cosmos, laughing at the hurt that he caused her. Cosmos head was bent so Chaos could not see her smirking slightly, tightening her hold onto her sword. As Chaos continued to stalk towards Cosmos, Cosmos waited patiently for her moment to strike._

_Cosmos could just feel the overcome of death that came about as Chaos was just a few feet away from her, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight._

_As soon as Chaos's feet reached right in front of hers, she swung her sword as hard she could, into Chaos's stomach._

_Listening as Chaos roared out, watching as he fell down face-flat on the ground, withering in fear knowing he was slowly dying, Cosmos smiled._

_Rest in peace my senshi, was her last thought as she closed her eyes as she fell unconscious._

* * *

Usagi immediately woke up; her entire body was covered with sweat. "What...what just happened?" She asked herself, she looked around her room and gasped. This was definitely not her room…was it?

As she moved her already messed blanket off her feet, she got up and looked around.

It was her room…but only from years ago; when she was 14 to be exact. She looked down at herself and almost screamed; she was in her fourteen year old body and not her seventeen year old body! Quickly picking up strands of her hair, she sighed in relief, it would seem that her hair kept it's silver with a bit of mixture of blond coloring that she had in her seventeen year old body.

After panicking some more and trying to slow down her breathing, she started to look for Luna, "Luna! Luna!" She cried out. Before she even made one more step, she felt something below her feet, looking down she found her broach. But what made the feeling in her stomach feel even worse, was that it was her Cosmos broach and not the broach that she expected.

A sudden thought went past her mind, why am I not acting like my usual self? Her eyes widened, she did not feel like her normal emotionless self anymore! She could feel emotions more than ever, she literally wanted to jump to joy, but knew time was at essence right now.

Moving around slightly, she started to look around to see if there was anyway to contact her senshi. Her communicator was no where in sight. Usagi sighed.

How am I going to overcome this without my senshi? She thought to herself, knowing things may or may not be different now.

Gulping silently she moved towards her closed room door, and opened it as she descended down the stairs, she could just feel the wind picking up slightly from the open window in their living room.

"Ikuko-mama?" She called out softly, wondering into the kitchen.

What happened next…she honestly did _not_ expect.

Rather than seeing Ikuko-mama in the kitchen, there in the middle of the kitchen, in all her glorious stance, was Queen Serenity.

"Mama!" Usagi cried out, running towards her mother only managing to fall straight onto the ground.

Queen Serenity turned around and softly smiled as Usagi looked back towards her, tears in her eyes. "My lovely daughter, are you alright?" She asked Usagi nodded wiping away any tears in her eyes.

"What's going on, mama?" Usagi asked, her past mother. "Why am I in my fourteen year old body?" She asked.

"Because you wished it to be," Queen Serenity answered.

"I-I—I wished it to be?" Usagi asked utterly confused as Queen Serenity nodded.

"Before your last battle, did you not wonder what it would it would be like if you were not the Moon Princess? Not Sailor Moon?" Usagi's eyes widened, she could just feel a lump growing in her throat as she nodded.

"The silver crystal granted it," Before Usagi could utter at least one word, Queen Serenity gave her a stern look. "Let me finish. Although the crystal can be powerful, it indeed can sometimes be misinterpreted. It must have thought that what you were thinking was a wish; a wish that needed to be granted, after your last battle. And in truth what it did, was just cause a big mess. It made you wake up from a dream; a dream from the ending of your last battle." Queen Serenity explained.

"…So wait, what you're saying is that…I dreamt of my last battle?" Usagi asked confused, Queen Serenity shook her head no. "What I'm saying is that, whatever happened from your last battle and from even your earlier teens, none of it ever happened. It was all just a dream. One continuous dream." Usagi honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My senshi?" She whispered out.

"They don't remember you."

"Mamo-chan?"

"Never met you."

"The Starlights? Please! Anyone?!"

"No one, you only have your friends and family from before you even met your senshi."

Queen Serenity's body started to fade. "I'm sorry, my daughter, you must not give up! You will meet your senshi and your prince, soon do not worry. They just won't be the same. I have to go now. Goodbye my daughter." Usagi cried out, as her mother disappeared. She whimpered more to herself than the empty kitchen now.

Nothing was the same anymore, nothing EVER will be the same anymore; all she had to remember her senshi by was the Cosmos broach. Like that did any good for her. Her senshi had sacrificed themselves for her to become Cosmos and look where she ended up!

In a damn mistake that the silver crystal made; she honestly did not know whether to blame the crystal or her own self for even thinking about the thoughts before her final battle. Was it truly wise to have thought about what would happen if she wasn't the moon princess before she fought Chaos?

Sighing, she stood up and looked around the kitchen. It was just the plain old kitchen she was use to…she sobbed mentally to herself. Will she become emotionless from all this stress? Will she slowly turn herself into her alternative form of Cosmos?

She shook her head. She wouldn't, she just couldn't; she would rather die than make her body become emotionless again.

As she started to wonder about her room, she mentally reminded herself to check what time it was, the date and to always have her broach with her like before…just incase. You never know, right?

All she knew right now was all her life from now to the future was _just a dream._

-x-x-x-

So what do you all think? Was it okay? I hope you all liked it. Like I said before, it may take a while for me to update this. But I just wanted to see what you all thought about it. I'm not sure if I will continue it or not, it depends on what you all think. So should I?


End file.
